


Something Like Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Tags to be added, izuru is his own character in the story, non despair but still hope vs despair, tagged ships are hard to explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime Hinata had no idea what he was getting into the day he met that rather strange boy.A modern mahou shoujo/shounen AU. Naegi is a magical boy who owns a coffee shop and tries to convince Hinata to join him in bringing the world hope. Imagine Madoka Magica, but fighting witches isn't the only way of staying alive.(Tagged ships/some tagged characters will be in later chapters!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I came up with the idea for this story at around 1 am (honestly i don't know why..) and I instantly acted on it! The story will probably be confusing, and I'm still working out things (like which characters are going to be in it, when the ships will happen etc) and I may have to edit previous chapters to make it work! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Hinata knew from the moment he woke up, that day would be different than usual. 

 

He groggily opened his eyes and rolled over, ready to shut his alarm clock off. Only, he realized it wasn't going off at all. Confused, he focused on it and realized it had been 20 minutes since it should have gone off. 

 

Now at this moment, Hinata almost panicked. He had to present something important at school that day, and now he probably wouldn't make it on time. Shooting up, he ran over to his closet and quickly changed into his signature white shirt and tie. Next, he ran into the bathroom and quickly styled his hair. It looked messier than usual, but he really didn't care at that moment. 

 

He quickly shot out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs (and almost tripping multiple times). Hinata skidded into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, throwing it into the toaster. He stood by the counter and nervously tapped his fingers against the surface, hoping the toast would be done soon. A few seconds later it popped up, and Hinata grabbed it without a second thought, almost burning his hand in the process.

 

Tossing the toast in his mouth, Hinata pulled on his coat and tossed his phone into the pocket and ran out the door. He looked around outside to see if there was a taxi available, and unfortunately there wasn't. He cursed to himself and ran down the street. His house was pretty far from the school and he was almost certain he wasn't making it on time, but he was still going to try. 

 

Skidding around a sharp corner, Hinata ran into someone and knocked both of them to the ground. In the process, the piece of toast that was in his mouth fell to the ground. He groaned and looked up, seeing a boy roughly around his age. His gaze drifted to the scratch that formed on the others cheek, realizing it must have happened when the two fell. Before he could say anything, the boy spoke first, "Ah, I'm so sorry! This was my fault, see I was in a hurry and didn't notice you were around the corner. Geez I'm such a klutz!" He giggled gently before standing up and offering Hinata his hand. "You okay?" 

 

Sighing, Hinata took his hand and nodded. "Yeah, but I should be asking you that." With the others help, he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "What, me? Oh yeah, I'm fine! You were talking about the scratch right? It'll heal up soon, real soon! And hey, you look like you were in a rush too, you know. That's not good. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you out? It won't take very long, trust me!"

 

Before he knew it, Hinata was being dragged along by this random guy he just met. He didn't even know his name. Stopping dead in his tracks, Hinata pulled his arm away from the others grasp rather harshly. "Hey, I never agreed to follow you! I don't even know who you are, and I'm already late as it is." The other stopped and looked back, flashing a small smile. "Don't worry, I promised it wouldn't take very long! Just give me a sec, okay?" Without a response, he turned around for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Okay! We're all good, now let's continue, alright?"

 

"Aren't you going to tell me your name, at least?" Hinata asked, sending a small glare to the other. "Of course! I'm not that rude, I'll tell you anything you want to know when we get to my place. Just here, well, it's really not the best idea if I should say. Now let's go!" He dashed off, almost leaving Hinata in the dust. 

 

Soon enough the pair arrived at a.... coffee shop? "Here, come on in." The two walked into the shop, and the boy pointed at a small couch. "Sit there, I'll go get us some coffee." He quickly hurried off to where Hinata assumed was the kitchen, and he was now left alone. Sighing, Hinata idly fumbled with his tie, hoping the boy would be back soon.

 

And he did. The boy returned a few minutes later, holding a tray which contained two steaming cups and an assortment of creams and sugars. He set the tray on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, and then sat beside Hinata. "Sorry for making you wait! I took longer than expected, and when I tried to hurry I almost burnt myself, haha.. Anyways, I forgot to ask what kind of coffee you wanted so I just went with dark roast. There's a bunch of creams and sugars too, since I didn't ask you about that either.." Hinata watched the boy lean forward and place sugar and creams into his coffee, and when he was satisfied he leaned back and took a sip. Shrugging slightly, he also leaned forward and took in everything that was placed in front of him. 

 

After he stared for a few minutes, he threw a few sugar cubes into the substance and poured cream in also, leaning back. Bringing the cup up to his mouth, he took a small sip, being careful not to burn his mouth. "So, what do you think? I probably could have done better and all but I didn't want to keep you waiting.." Hinata shook his head. "It's good, don't worry." After a few more sips, he cleared his throat and placed the cup down. "Okay, I appreciate the coffee but the reason I'm here is for an explanation, correct? You said you'd tell me who you were."

 

Nodding his head, the boy smiled and set his cup beside Hinata's. "Right! I'm Makoto Naegi, and I run this coffee shop! I'd say it's my main hobby but I don't do it all the time due to some.. other things..." His voice dropped for a second, and Hinata had time to think. He remembered that name from somewhere, but where? Naegi continued talking. "You know how it is right? School takes up most of my time, haha.." He nervously rubbed his neck. "You think they'd have called me the ultimate coffee maker or something like that, but nope! I got stuck with ultimate lucky student.."

 

Wait.

 

"Hold on a minute!" Hinata quickly yelled out, causing Naegi to jump slightly. "You have an ultimate title? So that means you go to Hope's Peak, right?! I knew I recognized your name from somewhere!" Naegi nodded his head slowly, his worry being wiped away and replaced with a smile. "You're right! I'm a part of the 78th class! But what about you? I still don't know anything about you.." Hinata shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back. 

 

"There isn't much to know. I'm Hajime Hinata, and I also go to Hope's Peak, but I'm in the reserve course. I don't have any talents or hobbies or anything, really. We done now?" He asked, sort of coldly. Now it was Naegi's turn to shrug. "That's really it? Aw man, I thought you'd let me in on some of your favorites too.. Like your favorite drink, maybe? Or food? And your dislikes would be nice too! I think this stuff is important, you know." He huffed, and Hinata had to stiffen a giggle. "Fine, okay, you win. My favorite drink is orange juice, no doubt. I like kusamochi, and I don't really like sakuramochi.. Is that everything you wanted to know? I told you I'm not a very interesting person."

 

Naegi kicked his legs against the couch, nodding his head. "Yeah, that should be good." He went quiet, his gaze fixed on the floor. It was a sudden change from his bubbly personality, and Hinata wasn't sure what to do about it. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

A few minutes of unnerving silence passed before Naegi decided to speak again. "Hinata.. Are you sure you want to get involved with me?" Hinata frowned, opening his mouth to speak. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" The other shook his head, smiling sadly. "Sort of.. The first time this happened, the result wasn't the greatest. I didn't want it to happen again, so I tried to avoid random people I didn't know. Did you know you're the second person that I've bumped into and gotten caught up in a mess? My plan didn't work very well." He laughed, a few tears falling from his eyes. 

 

"Naegi, I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata bit his lip, seeing Naegi wiping away the tears. "Never mind, it's not important right now. It's just, everything's going to change for you. Someone- or something is going to ask you a question that'll seem unreal. You can't give them a response until you know what's up. So, I want you to come back here after school okay? I promise I'll explain everything." Naegi smiled- a genuine smile- and stood up. "You should go. You're already late, right? I don't want to make it any worse."

 

Hinata blinked. He completely forgot about going to school, he actually forgot about almost anything that happened that morning. "Oh crap! Yeah, I probably should run. Hey, thanks for the coffee by the way, I appreciate it." Naegi nodded his head. "It was no problem, really." Standing up as well, Hinata ran over to the door and opened it. Before he dashed out though, he waved to Naegi and was off. Naegi shook his head and smiled to himself, collecting the cups and tray, taking them back to the kitchen. "Oh, Hinata.. I hope you don't notice that I stopped time while we had our conversation." He thought to himself, smiling. He placed the cups in the sink and left the tray on the counter. Yawning to himself, he realized how long of a wait it would be before Hinata returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long on this, so I apologize!! Also, I was going to make this chapter longer than it already was, but I realized I need sleep.. ALSOALSO everyone's probably a lil ooc in this chapter, but i tried i swear!! Anyways, enjoy!

The morning sun shone brightly through the window beside Hinata's desk, and lit up the contents on said desk. He had placed down a piece of paper, a pencil and an eraser. He was supposed to be taking notes on whatever the teacher was talking about, but he honestly couldn't concentrate. His mind trailed back to the events from earlier that morning, and for whatever reason that was all he could focus on. 

 

Makoto Naegi.. He'd heard that name numerous times around the school, and he knew a bit about the boy before their encounter earlier. He was a part of Hope's Peak's 78th class, meaning he was in the main course. From what he heard from his classmates, he always seemed to be getting himself in trouble almost every moment, which was ironic due to him having the title of ultimate lucky student. Of course, whatever happened to him wasn't a huge deal, but it must have really sucked. Hinata had never seen Naegi around the school, since they were in different places, but once he personally met him everything seemed to click. 

 

Speaking of the ultimate lucky student, he knew of another one in the main course. That wouldn't be a surprise, since the school held a lottery every year for one average student to join their course. If he isn't mistaken, his name should be Nagito Komaeda. The only facts Hinata knew about this guy was that he was in the 77th class (so the same age as him..) and apparently had terrible streaks of good and bad luck? He could thank his classmates for those facts, although they didn't matter very much to him they were one of the only ways he heard about students from the main course. Even in a school as high up as Hope's Peak, rumors still spread like wildfire amongst the students.

 

Strangely enough, he hadn't heard about either of the lucksters the past few days, which lead to him wondering why not. They were both disasters waiting to happen, and he knew the reserve course students wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to gossip. If he was being honest, it was the rumors about the other students that made the reserve course somewhat enjoyable. For Hinata, when he heard the rumors, sometimes he'd feel envy, and more often than not he'd just feel sorry. Sometimes he'd be amused, and other times he just didn't care. 

 

Why was he getting so worked up about the two missing students? He'd only just met Naegi and hadn't even seen Komaeda yet. Maybe he was just so udderly bored he really didn't have anything else at all to think about, or maybe he was just trying to avoid thinking about something else.

 

Suddenly, Hinata's thoughts were rudely interrupted when a hand slammed against his desk, and a rude voice followed after it. "Hey, dumbass! You do realize it's lunch, right? Jeez, you really aren't very dependable, with you zoning out during class. Yeah, that's right, I saw what you were doing. You should be happy I didn't tell the teacher about that, or he would have been pissed!" 

 

Hinata's gaze glanced up to the rather short girl in front of him, which had a smug look on her face (then again, when didn't she?). He knew it was Natsumi Kuzuryu from the moment he heard her voice just moments ago. Her long, blond hair swayed gently when she placed her other hand on the desk and leaned forward, her grin growing bigger. "So tell me, what exactly was it you were thinking about? Could it have been... that one kid from the new class? Let me think, his name was Makoto Naegi, correct?" 

 

Hinata jerked forward, a confused look spread across his face. "What?! How do you know about that?!" He kept his voice at a whisper, sending a glare at Natsumi. She only laughed and backed away. "I know everything, Hinata. Like, for instance, I know you had a coffee this morning and used 3 sugars and a bit of cream. I honestly wouldn't have had the cream, because it's fucking disgusting, but you do whatever." She laughed again. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer, still keeping his voice lowered. "Are you stalking me?"

 

"Why would I stalk someone like you? God, you're stupid." Before the other replied, Natsumi abruptly placed a paper down in front of Hinata and winked. "Sorry for scaring you there, lover boy. Take my notes as an apology, you can copy from them. Just remember to return them when you're done, or else I'll have your fucking head." She shot him one last smile and walked away. 

 

Biting his lip, Hinata's glance focused on the paper in front of him. He was generally confused, why would Natsumi give him her notes? It was almost as if she felt sorry for him, for whatever reason. That certainly didn't match up with her personality. Hinata decided that it wasn't important at the time as he picked up his pencil, maybe he'd ask her about it later on if it were to ever come up again. 

 

After lunch, the day wasn't very interesting. Although Hinata honestly tried to pay attention to the teacher, his thoughts just kept wandering. Maybe if he was lucky Natsumi would be kind enough to lend him her notes again, though he doubted that. Soon enough, the school day was over and Hinata quickly rushed to gather his things and get out the door. He promised to meet Naegi again after school, and he was relieved he could relax again. Now, he just had to remember how to get back to the coffee shop....

 

Maybe he had turned at the wrong street, or something like that, but Hinata found himself completely lost. He was in a neighborhood he'd never even seen before, and he wonders how he could get himself so lost. He turned around and began to attempt retracing his steps, until a shriek broke him from his thoughts. Hinata twisted his head into the direction of the shriek, trying to find the source. It sounded rather urgent, and before he knew it his legs were running even before his brain registered them doing so. 

 

After a full 3 minutes of non-stop running, he skidded to a stop as he processed the scene in front of him. On the right, there stood a boy with his sickly-white hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and his outfit consisted of one that looked like a cosplay you'd see online. The boy's green-gray eyes were pulled into a glare, and although he couldn't see his mouth due to a medical mask covering it Hinata figured he was frowning deeply. He held a bat with spikes sticking out of it, and he assumed that it was his only source of defense. 

 

On the left of Hinata, there stood a girl that looked like she was made completely out of paper. Her red eyes were the only thing that was rather notable about her appearance, that and the fact she was surrounded by a field of tall flowers. She pointed and one of the flowers targeted the boy. It leaned forward and tightly wrapped itself around his waist, and he attempted to hit it with the bat, but unfortunately it didn't work. In one last attempt, the boy weakly lifted his arm and something formed in it, a glowing ball? He threw it at the girl and missed, unfortunately. He let out one last gasp before passing out from the flower's vines tightening too much around his waist. 

 

Now at this point in time, Hinata was truly terrified. He didn't have any means of defense and didn't know where he was, so how could he escape? He'd just accepted his fate of death and curled up into a ball on the ground, most likely getting his uniform dirty. He really didn't care then, because what would a dirty uniform matter if he was dead, right? Hinata heard the girl's footsteps grow closer, and he nervously waited for his death. But it never happened. He heard something be pulled back and shot, and something else hit the ground, causing him to tighten his grip on himself.

 

He hears footsteps approach him (well, more like they ran towards him) and felt something shake him. "Hinata?! Hinata, are you okay?!" He knew that voice was familiar and it could only be-

 

"Naegi?" Hinata asked, uncurling himself from his ball position. There stood Naegi, sporting the same outfit from earlier: a gray hoodie and some sort of pastel shirt under it, along with a pair of ripped jeans. He'd been holding some sort of gem in his hand, and Hinata wasn't able to get a good look at it before Naegi dropped to the ground, pulling Hinata into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! You didn't get hurt right? God, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you did."

 

Hinata gently hugged him back, shaking his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I just uh, got a little lost.. And ended up here..?" Naegi pulled away and looked Hinata in the eyes. He frowned when he realized Naegi's eyes were filled with tears, and he quickly wiped them away. "I figured that was the case.. I was really hoping nothing like this would happen, at least not yet but.. Guess my luck got in the way." He gave a sad laugh, and stood up, offering Hinata his hand. He took it and pulled himself off, and made an attempt to dust off his uniform. "Hey, you can wash that at the coffee shop, I don't mind." Without thinking, Hinata nodded his head and his gaze returned to the other boy on the ground. "Who's that?" He asked. 

 

Naegi blinked, taking a moment to process the question before responding. "Ah, he's Nagito Komaeda..... we share the same title as ultimate lucky student, as I'm sure you've heard. I don't exactly know him personally but I've talked to him a few times.. He's okay, I guess. I feel bad for not making it in time to save him, though. He's probably going to be mad when he wakes up." He sheepishly rubbed his neck, giving an awkward giggle. "Hey, Hinata, how strong are you?" 

 

"Eh? Me?" Hinata tilted his head. "I'm uh, kind of strong I guess. I'm average... Why?" Naegi smiled and took Hinata's hand, leading him towards Komaeda. "Well, uh, we can't exactly leave him here right? And I'm not strong myself, so I thought, y'know, maybe you could carry him?" 

 

What. 

 

"I-I mean, if you're okay with that and all! I uh, could try to carry him but like, I haven't done anything like that before..... And don't take that in the wrong way!!" Naegi pouted and blushed, dropping Hinata's hand. "Don't worry, I can do it." He leaned down and picked up Komaeda, holding him bridal style. His outfit had changed from the 'cosplay' to a rather normal outfit, consisting of a large green hoodie and a white t-shirt. He still kept the medical mask on, and his hair was still in the ponytail. Hinata had to admit it looked rather nice. 

 

"Are you ready to go? I think I'm the only one who knows the way back, right?" Hinata nodded and started to follow Naegi to the coffee shop. "Hey Hinata, do you think Komaeda likes coffee?" 

 

All Hinata could do was flash a smile and laugh. "Let's hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 3 gays hang out in a coffee shop and have a Good Time™  
> It's gonna be very gay, trust me. Stay tuned for that next time!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
